Familientragödie
by Crying Crow
Summary: Eine meiner ältesten und meist geliebtesten FFs ich hoffe sie geht euch genau so ans Herz wie sie mich selbst immernoch berührt.


_Ein kalter Schauer jagt mir durch die Haut_  
_aus dem Gedächtnis nie gelöscht._  
_Warum in jener Nacht_  
_was hast du nur gedacht_  
_was hat die Zweifel weggewischt?_

Er rannte, rannte so schnell er nur konnte und wieder einmal rannte er nicht vor einem Feind aus Fleisch und Blut davon, sondern vor den Anschuldigungen, vor der Gewissheit nicht mehr nach Hause zu können. Wer würde ihn da noch willkommen heißen, nach alldem was er falsch gemacht hatte, und er wusste, dass er etliches hatte falsch gemacht. Sein rotes Haar glänzte in der abendlichen Sonne und erinnerte nur zu gut daran von wem er eben dieses geerbt hatte. Die Treppen hatte er nach dem sechsten Stock aufgehört zu zählen. Es waren sicherlich dutzende gewesen. Der Wind, welcher ihm nun hier oben durch das Haar wehte ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen um noch einmal dieses wohltuende Gefühl zu genießen. Immer wieder erinnerte ihn solch ein Wind an die unbeschwerte Kindheit die er mit seinen sechs Geschwistern erlebt hatte. Jeden Sommer hatten die Kinder im Garten hinter dem Haus der Eltern gespielt, getobt und einfach all das getan was Kindern ihr Leben lebenswert machen ließen. Wieso hatte er nur das alles aufs Spiel gesetzt? Etwa nur für seine Kariere? Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich euch soviel Ärger und Kummer bereitet habe…" keuchte der junge Mann unter Tränen und wischte sich diese energisch weg, ehe er einfach seine Arme ausbreitete und sich fallen lies.

_Die tiefe Traurigkeit in dir_  
_dafür fehlte das Gespür_  
_hab ich ganz anders als dein Lächeln_  
_im Trubel übersehn._

Auf seiner Beerdigung waren nur wenige Leute anwesend. Lediglich eine achtköpfige Familie stand neben dem ausgehobenen Grab. Die Frau welche wohl die Mutter war weinte bitterlich, wobei ihr Mann sie fest im Arm hielt und beruhigend an sich drückte. Die zwei ältesten Geschwister hielten die kleinern im Arm und versuchten sie ebenfalls zu beruhigen. Nur die beiden Zwillinge standen regungslos da, fast als seien sie Staturen, die man als Wächter des Toten hatte aufstellen lassen. Sie wussten beide was im Kopf des anderen vorging, und sie konnten es nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Ihre Familie würde nicht allzu lange Trauer halten, das wussten sie nur zu gut, aber sie würden den Verlust wohl nie bewältigen. Sicherlich, ihr großer Bruder war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Arschloch gewesen, aber sie kannten ihn auch anders. Als Beschützter wenn wieder einmal ein Slytherin versucht hatte sie zu ärgern, hatte er immer vor ihnen gestanden. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass sie diesen Schutz verloren haben sollten. „Fred…" setzte einer der Zwillinge an. „Ja George?" entgegnete der Andere. „Denkst du… wir haben es mit dem was wir letztens gesagt haben zu weit getrieben?" fragte er und strich sich die tränennassen Wangen trocken. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin… ja!" Er nickte und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm. Seine andere Hälfte war genau so traurig wie er.

_"Drachen sollen fliegen" war dein Lieblingslied_  
_und in jener Nacht hast du es wahr gemacht_  
_und bist los geflogen_  
_ganz ohne Flügel aus dem 13. Stock._

Wie sie es schon hatten vorausgesehen, ihre Familie war erstaunlich schnell über den Verlust des Sohnes hinweg gekommen. Fred und George jedoch hatten sich immer mehr in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, ihre Geschäfte vernachlässigt und wieder des Öfteren die Köpfe geheimnisvoll zusammengesteckt. Wie sehr sie ihn vermissten vertrauten sie nur einander an, denn sie wussten, das kein andere das verstehen würde. Ihre Angst an dem Tod ihres Bruders schuld zu sein, schien die beiden von innen heraus zu zerfressen. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen sie in ihrem Zimmer saßen, sich einfach nur ansahen und draußen der Regen gegen ihr Fenster prasselte, als wolle er ihre Traurigkeit ausdrücken. „Fred…" setzte George erneut an wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, nicht zuletzt auf der Beerdigung. „Denkst du Percy geht es gut, da wo er jetzt ist?" fragte er seinen Zwillingsbruder und blickte vom Boden auf, sodass er genau in die braunen Augen von Fred sah. „Ja… ich denke es geht ihm sogar besser als hier." Meinte er und lies keinen Zweifel daran, das es seine ehrliche Meinung war.

_Du hast dein Ende selbst gewählt_  
_hast dich mit leben so gequält_  
_doch war das fair? War das nicht feige?_  
_Du gibst keinem mehr 'ne Chance._  
_Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt_  
_erst dann verliert die Welt den Mut für dich,_  
_ich wünsch' dir trotzdem alles Gute,_  
_da, wo du jetzt bist._

Die Zwillinge erinnerten sich auch diesen Tag wieder nur zu gut daran, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatten. Es war nun genau ein Jahr her das sie ihren Bruder zu dieser Tat getrieben hatten. Als sie beide am Morgen aufgewacht waren hatte Fred wie auch Gorge Tränen auf den Wangen. „Gorge…" setzte diesmal Fred an, welcher in letzter zeit immer öfter angefangen hatte die Fragen zu stellen. „Ja Fred?" fragte der andere und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. „Wir hatten doch gesagt, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren könnte, nicht wahr?" fragte er und ein schmerzlicher Stich durchfuhr seine und die Brust seines Bruders. „Ja…das…das haben wir." bestätigte der Andere und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. „Glaubst du…" setzte Gorge an und bekam von Fred noch ehe er die Frage gestellt hatte ein „Ja, das glaube ich." Zur Antwort. Die beiden Brüder verstanden sich einfach auch ohne Worte.

_Du warst für jeden Pfeil_  
_schutzloses Ziel_  
_für diese Welt zu viel Gefühl._

Langsam, fast als könne jeder Schritt ihr letzter sein, gingen die Zwillinge den Waldweg entlang, welcher zu dem abgelegenen, kleinen Friedhof hinführte, den sie in dem letzen Jahr jede Woche mindestens einmal besucht hatten. Die Kapelle stand glitzernd in der untergehenden Sonne und reflektierte das Licht auf jede einzelne Gräberreihe, auch wenn es den Zwillingen so erschien als fielen die Strahlen ganz besonders auf das Grab ihres Bruders. Er war gerade mal 21 Jahre alt geworden und ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Blätter der alten Eiche die dem Grab schatten spendete. „Percy…" seufzte Gorge und Fred rannen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht. Als sie ihren Eltern von ihrer Angst berichtete hatten, das sie daran schuld waren, dass Percy gestorben war, hatten diese es nur verneint, ohne ihnen wirklich zuzuhören. Gorge war bereits vor dem Grab auf die Knie gefallen und Fred stellte sich hinter ihn um ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Von ihnen beiden war er immer noch der gewesen, welcher seinem Bruder mehr Trost spendete als er erhielt, aber das schien nun mal in seinem Schicksaal enthalten zu sein. „Percy…es tut mir so leid das ich das gesagt habe…bitte komm wieder!" meinte er verzweifelt. Ja, er hatte, vor allem in erster Zeit als er so distanziert von ihnen war gemeine Dinge gesagt, aber das hätte er alles zurück genommen, hätte er dafür seinen großen Bruder wieder bekommen.

_Was war der letzte Tritt_  
_zum allerletzten Schritt_  
_hat dich der Todesrausch verführt?_

Langsam ging Frederic Weasley durch die dunkele Stadt. Es wehte ein kalter, geradezu bitterer Wind. Seine Schuhe wurden von einem dunklen, traurigen Regen durchnässt als der Rotschopf sich auf die weite Wiese setzte. Gorge war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht bei ihm, was bei den beiden eigentlich noch nie vorgekommen war. Doch Freds Vorhaben wollte er Gorge nicht erzählen. Sonst hatte er ihm immer alles anvertraut, aber jetzt konnte er dies zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht. Tiefe Traurigkeit hatte sich immer und immer mehr in sein Herz geschlichen, ihn von innen heraus zerfressen. Er vermisste Percy doch genauso sehr wie sein Bruder, aber er war der jenige der tröstete, gut zusprach und selbst kaum Trost bekam, weil Gorge dazu einfach nicht in der Lage war. Das kalte Eisen was noch bis gerade in seiner Handfläche geruht hatte, glitt nun schmerzhaft über seinen Unterarm, aber das entlockte ihm kein aufstöhnen, sondern nur ein zufriedenes Lächeln. „Perc, jetzt bin ich bald bei dir und kann mich bei dir entschuldigen…" hauchte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über deren Fingerspitzen nun seicht das Blut troff durch sein Haar. Wie lange hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit danach gesehnt seinem großen Bruder zu sagen wie leid es ihm tat, dass er so gemeine Dinge zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und lies sich nach hinten ins Graß fallen, wobei sich um seine Handgelenke eine leichte aber gut erkennbare Blutlache sammelte.

_Dass du die Antwort schuldig bleibst_  
_und so die Trauer nie vertreibst_  
_ist rücksichtslos und tut genau den Falschen,_  
_die dich brauchten, weh._

Was um alles hatte sich seine verflixte zweite Hälfte dabei gedacht ihn einfach so alleine zu lasen? Keiner aus seiner Familie verstand sein handeln, keiner bis auf ihn. Nun war nur noch er übrig. Erst verlor er seinen Schutz, seinen großen Bruder und dann auch noch den Menschen der ihn als einziger verstand, ihm als einziger Halt geben und ihn trösten konnte. Warum hatte er es so weit kommen lassen? Wäre es nicht seine Pflicht, seine verdammte Pflicht gewesen, zu erkennen wie fertig sein Bruder gewesen war? Ja, er wusste, dass es seine verdammte Pflicht gewesen wäre ihn davor zu schützen sich etwas anzutun, wieso hatte Fred sich geflüchtet und ihn alleine gelassen?

_Zu spät, um dir zu zeigen, was du hier versäumst_  
_wie man hofft und träumt, kannst du dir denn_  
_verzeihen, ich wollte_  
_keine Drachen fallen, sondern steigen sehn._

Gorge hatte einige Jahre einfach sein Leben gelebt obwohl er mit jedem Jahr trauriger und verschlossener geworden war. Er vermisste Percy und Fred mehr als alles andere und zugleich fragte er sich ob es den beiden wohl gut ging. Er stellte sich oft vor, dass die beiden auf einer Wolke saßen und zusammen Zauberschach spielten und dann lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er hätte Fred zu gerne seine Nichte und seinen Neffen gezeigt, hätte zu gerne gesehen wie Fred mit den beiden spielte, er wusste, er wäre stolz auf sie gewesen. Was hätte er nicht alles dafür getan seine beiden Brüder wieder zu haben? Immer wenn er in einer Nacht in welcher er wieder einmal nicht schlafen konnte darüber nachdachte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er alles und zwar restlos alles dafür gegeben hätte. Er Hätte seinen Job hergegeben, sein Geld und selbst und das wunderte ihn ein wenig, seine Familie die er sich als Halt in der letzten Zeit aufgebaut hatte. „Fred, Perc, wie konntet ihr mich nur alleine lassen, ihr wisst doch das ich euch brauche…" er stand for dem Grab in dem man seinen Zwillingsbruder begraben hatte, genau so wie er es wollte neben Percy. Gorge fiel erneut vor den beiden Gräbern auf die Knie, merkte nicht das er sich die Knie aufschlug, merkte nur das sein Herz drauf und dran war zu zerbrechen, genau wie es wohl bei Fred der Fall gewesen sein musste.

_Du hast dein Ende selbst gewählt_  
_hast dich mit leben so gequält_  
_doch war das fair? War das nicht feige?_  
_Du gibst keinem mehr 'ne Chance._

Es war eine dieser Nächte die der Rotschopf mehr als alles andere hasste. Er träumte erneut von seinen beiden Brüdern. Träumte, dass sie ihn besuchen würden und ihm sagten, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei. Dass er eine Familie habe die ihn brauchte und er somit nichts Unüberlegtes tun sollte. Natürlich hatte er seine beiden Kinder seine Frau die er abgöttisch liebte, und doch waren ihm seine Brüder immer noch das wichtigste das er hatte. Er stellte sich vor das er ihnen gegenüber stünde, ihnen alles erzählte, seine Ängste, seine Gefühle und seine Traurigkeit. Den Gedanken an ihren beider Tode schuld zu sein. Die Ungewissheit ob es ihnen gut ging oder ob es ihnen schlecht ginge. Die Frage ob sie ihn noch lieb hatten. Das einigste was diese beiden, schemenhaften Gestallten ihm darauf als Antwort gaben, war ein liebevolles, gutmütiges Lächeln.

_Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt_  
_erst dann verliert die Welt_  
_den Mut für dich, ich wünsch' dir trotzdem_  
_alles Gute, da, wo du jetzt bist._

Gorge sah sich um. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und Blickte auf ein Grab herab. Es hatte vor kurzem ein schreckliches Unglück gegeben bei dem alle Menschen die ihm noch geblieben waren ums Leben gekommen waren. Seine Frau, seine Kinder, seine Eltern, Seine Brüder und seine kleine Schwester. Er war vollkommen zerstört. Sein Leben hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr. Vor seinem Geistigen Auge tauchten Percy, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Arthur und Molly auf. Seine Brust schien von einem Unsichtbaren Pfeil durchstoßen zu werden, so sehr schmerzte ihn der Gedanken daran das er an dem tag nicht zuhause gewesen war. Er beschloss das zu tun was er schon seit längerer Zeit hätte tun sollen. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, wohin das wusste er nicht, aber er bemerkte es als er fiel. Es schien fast als würde er fliegen, dem Himmel entgegen wie ein Vogel. Er sah das azurblaue Wasser immer näher auf sich zukommen und erst jetzt sah er die Felsen welche ihm im nächsten Moment den stechenden Schmerz aus der Brust vertrieben. Er war jetzt endlich wieder bei den Menschen die er liebte.

_Ich wünsch' dir_  
_noch ein Leben_  
_noch ein Leben_  
_noch ein Leben_  
_mit einer fairen Chance._  
_Ich wünsch' dir_  
_noch ein Leben_  
_noch ein Leben_  
_noch ein Leben_  
_doch du hast nur eine Chance._


End file.
